


后来变了的弟弟②

by Acrab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrab/pseuds/Acrab
Summary: *现代AU，无魔法设定，哈利是孤儿院的，一岁时父母死亡，德拉科依旧贵族身份*兄弟年下，德哥哈弟*ooc，可能严重ooc*你已经被警告了嗷
Relationships: Harry/Draco 哈德
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	后来变了的弟弟②

02

大概是在哈利十岁吧，那时德拉科躺在沙发上，刚吃完一块蜂蜜公爵小店新推出的草莓奶油蛋糕，嘴角还沾有些许奶油，他指了指桌上的另一块蛋糕，问哈利是否要尝尝，闻言，哈利做了一个德拉科意想不到的举动――他还像小时候一样往德拉科怀里钻，然后――像小狗一样舔了舔德拉科的嘴角。

“真甜”他这样回答。

德拉科惊呆了。

“蠢货，你的那份在桌子上”

“可我就想吃你的那份。”

“可我的刚才已经吃完了。”德拉科开始觉得哈利不可理喻。

“所有我才舔你的嘴角啊！”

德拉科脸红了，他居然因为一个十岁小孩的话脸红了。

此后，每当德拉科又吃了什么甜点时，哈利就会舔他的嘴唇，来品尝甜点的味道。

聪明的德拉科往后每次在哈利面前吃糕点时都会拿起一把小勺子，轻轻挖一小块儿，小心翼翼的往嘴里送去，不让蛋糕碰到嘴唇。

可哈利也有了别的办法，在一次德拉科躺在床上小心翼翼的吃完一块蛋糕后，哈利看着他。

德拉科也挑着眉看着哈利，仿佛在问他还有什么办法。

但哈利又一次让他吃惊。

他从床的那头爬过来，钻进德拉科怀里，看着他，先是舔了舔德拉科的唇瓣，然后在德拉科张口要嘲笑他时，将自己的舌头滑了进去，胡乱的在德拉科口中舔他的舌头。

德拉科一把将哈利推开。

“你干什么？！”

哈利睁大眼睛，一脸无辜，水灵灵的绿眸正含着委屈，看着德拉科。

“我想要尝尝味道，可你用勺子吃，蛋糕根本没碰到嘴唇，所以我只能尝尝你口中的味道了。”声音微微颤抖，好像受了极大的委屈。

德拉科心软了，于是哈利开始更变本加厉，少年本性也开始暴露。

于是有了今天的一幕。

“哈利，你已经长大了，不能再继续这种愚蠢的行为！”德拉科抬起手，用手背狠狠的擦着自己的嘴唇。

“是啊哥哥，我已经长大了，所以我觉得我可以做我想做的事了。”

语毕，哈利直直的看着德拉科，他可以什么都不顾的说――他喜欢德拉科。

因为喜欢，他才愿意做德拉科想让他做的任何事；因为喜欢，他才会控制不住的想要亲吻德拉科。

从第一次在孤儿院见到他时就喜欢，而他也相信，德拉科也喜欢他，否则，怎么会将他带回家中？怎么会纵容他的索取？怎么会和他同挤于一张床上？

他又一次的将双臂撑在德拉科左右，

“德拉科，别逃避了好吗？你明明不抗拒，你明明也喜欢，不然八年时间怎么会不够你拒绝？”

“闭嘴哈利。”德拉科依旧不甘示弱，堵住哈利的话。他怎么会承认他喜欢弟弟吻他？好吧他承认，他确实喜欢，哈利说得对，八年，够他拒绝了。好吧，他在拒绝承认他喜欢哈利本人，但他依旧不想承认，他的自尊不允许他承认。

“那么哥哥，我也已经成年了，我想你已经准备好了我的成年礼物。”  
他开始伏下身子，将唇瓣贴上德拉科的，轻轻蹭着。  
“如果你真的讨厌，你可以拒绝，让我停下来。”  
他双手按住德拉科的肩膀，吻上德拉科的嘴唇，从齿间将自己的舌头挤了进去，一点一点往里面扫荡。  
“唔...”德拉科推着哈利的胸口，哈利不为所动，他与德拉科的舌头纠缠，吮吸着德拉科的舌头，含着德拉科的唇瓣。  
等把人吻的喘不过气了，注意力都集中在获取氧气时，再将德拉科的衬衫扣子解开。  
轻轻的抚摸着小腹，再继续向上，擦过德拉科胸前的粉嫩诱人两点，捏住一个，左右揉捏，然后低头轻轻来回舔过，再用牙齿含住，轻轻噬咬。  
“别哈利...痒...”德拉科闭着眼，脸色涨红。  
“真的不要吗？”  
哈利含住了整个乳头，像婴儿吃奶一样用力吸吮，时不时再用他那灵巧的舌头拨弄着娇小的乳头，再用牙齿轻咬乳尖。然后，他感受到了来自德拉科身下的勃起。

“不要...快停止这糟糕的一切...哈利。”德拉科喘着气，身体染上了好看粉色。他被哈利吸乳头吸的勃起了，而他居然也开始有些喜欢这种感受。这让他觉得十分羞耻。  
哈利停止了对德拉科乳头的亵玩，沾满口水的乳头一接触冷空气，像是打了个寒颤。  
“哥哥，你说的不要。”哈利一脸无辜的看着他，就像他小时候一样。  
“该死...”德拉科伸手想要揉弄自己的乳头。  
哈利拦住了他的手。  
“哥哥，你不是不要吗？怎么自己弄起来了？”哈利眨了眨碧绿的眼睛。  
德拉科像是突然泄气了一样。  
“该死，要做你就快点！”  
“好的我亲爱的哥哥，这可是你说的，不要后悔哦。”哈利像是一个被父母夸奖的小孩一样笑着。  
他快速扒下德拉科的衣服，观赏这具美妙的身体，他哥哥的。  
他搂住德拉科与他亲吻，下体互相摩擦着。  
“哈利...你...快点...”  
哈利向下低头含住了他哥哥的阴茎，手揉弄着两个球，舌头狠狠舔着龟头。然后吞下整个柱身，来回摩擦。再时不时来个深喉刺激着德拉科。  
德拉科很快就受不了了。他双手粗暴的按压着哈利的头，沉沦于此。  
“哈...哈利...”  
德拉科射了，射进了他弟弟的嘴里。哈利把那些液体全部吞下，然后，与德拉科接吻。  
“尝尝你自己精液的味道。”哈利恶劣的笑着。德拉科被迫含入了自己的精液，自己的。  
“好了哥哥，你享受完了，该我享受了。”  
他将德拉科从沙发上抱到床上，分开他的两条腿，露出那个粉嫩、未经人事、诱人的小穴。  
他轻轻吻住，用自己的唾液来润滑，舌头来回滑过每道皱褶，然后把舌头挤了进去。  
“哈、哈利？”德拉科睁大了眼睛，简直不敢相信，他的弟弟，居然会为他做这种事。  
然而哈利没有理他，自顾自的吸着那可人的小穴，舌头绕着穴口转圈。觉得差不多了，再轻轻“啵”的吻一下，将一根手指挤了进去。德拉科羞耻的整个身子像煮熟了一样，通体都呈现出粉红色。  
“啊...嗯...”他现在受到刺激高高的仰起头，脖颈形成了一条完美的曲线，喉结在那里就像是一颗待人采摘的果实。  
哈利吻了上去，含住他的喉结。然后向下舔舐他的脖颈，轻轻啃咬，在这具白净无暇的身体上留下一个个诱人的印记。  
他在德拉科沉迷在吮吸的快感时，又挤入一根手指。  
很快，小穴已经能适应四根手指了，哈利准备换上更大的。他揉弄着穴口，看着小穴慢慢软化，直到软的像奶油。龟头顶着软软的小穴。  
“哥哥，你准备好了吗？”  
哈利一口气把半个阴茎挤了进去，里面紧致，肠壁柔软湿热，穴口紧紧的吸着阴茎，他试着动了动，再将剩下的部分顶入。  
“啊...哈利...嗯...”德拉科发出了断断续续的呻吟，闭着眼，体内突然的异物让他有些不太适应，但这些不适应在哈利开始挺动时渐渐消失。  
哈利耸动着他的腰，将德拉科的腿推至胸口，形成一个大大的“M”，看着他们的交合处，伸手抚摸。然后伏在德拉科身上，不停的耸动着腰。一下一下狠狠的撞击，然后，慢慢的抽出。突然，撞到了某个点，德拉科的声音忽然变了个调。  
“啊...哈利...那里...”  
哈利懂了，抬起德拉科的屁股狠狠的向那个点冲去，紧致的肠肉包裹着哈利的阴茎，在每一次抽出时不舍的紧紧吸住他，嫩红色的肠肉随着每次的抽出往外翻，惹人怜爱。  
在数次抽插中，哈利终于射了出来，而此间德拉科射了两次。  
哈利将被操软的德拉科翻了个身，扶着他的腰，从背后将阴茎插了进去。  
“啊......太深了......哈利......”  
后入式让哈利进入德拉科进的更深，伏在德拉科的背上，慢慢的开始抽插。  
“哥哥，你喜欢我的对吗？对吗？”  
他贴着德拉科的耳朵，热气呼到他的耳朵上，让德拉科的脸再一次的张红。  
“怎...怎么...可能？”他依旧倔强的坚持着。  
哈利开始加快了抽插的速度，囊袋撞击着德拉科圆润的屁股，啪啪声不断响起，那块皮肤都被撞击成了粉红色。  
“你...你慢点儿...”  
“那你到底承不承认你喜欢我？”  
“不...不承认...”  
哈利狠狠的拧了一下德拉科的乳头之后双手开始粗暴的揉捏、拉扯着柔嫩的乳头。将它们狠狠的捏住，捏成扁的时候再用力的用两指揉搓，再往外拉扯，然后再用粗糙的手掌覆上去，像揉面团一样狠狠的揉捏。同时快速抽插，终于在乳头被玩弄的红肿挺立，而本来白嫩的屁股也被撞击的整个像水蜜桃一样时射在了温暖的小穴里面。在德拉科也要因为高潮射精的时候恶劣的堵住那个可爱的小洞。  
“啊......住手...我...承认...我喜欢你...行了吧......”  
闻言，哈利松开了手，让德拉科如愿的射了出来。然后轻而虔诚的吻上德拉科的后颈。  
“早点承认不就少吃了很多苦嘛”  
然后楼主他亲爱的哥哥的身体  
对着他耳朵低语――  
“那我爱你，我亲爱的哥哥。”

后记: 啊我愚蠢的弟弟啊，我要是不喜欢你怎么会让你吻了我八年？又怎么会像今天这样纵容你？我只是...不想承认罢了。


End file.
